


Familiar Fantasy

by 4Kennedy



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Darlene finds herself having a familiar fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> My wonderful betareader is lanalucy for which I'm very grateful.

Darlene stares unashamedly at Angela. But Angela is so focused on the screen, fingers typing what Darlene tells her to, she doesn’t even notice. It’s insane to try to teach Angela how to code in such a short time. It’s also an immense turn on. A familiar fantasy pops up in Darlene’s head. She allows herself to get lost in it and closes her eyes. 

_Darlene takes the scrunchy that holds Angela’s hair in a high ponytail. Her hands glide through silk strands, ruffling them with a laugh. Clothes are shed in a desperate manner until Angela lies beneath Darlene in all her naked glory. It’s not an easy task to melt Angela’s ice cold expression, to get her to bare her soul. Darlene accepts the challenge. It takes relentless fingering and a sharp bite of a nipple. It’s the most beautiful thing she has ever seen when it finally happens. When Angela comes, surrendering herself to her orgasm completely, her big blue eyes water with tears and her back arches._

Back to reality, Darlene crosses her legs, straining for some friction, her center throbbing deliciously. 

The typing noise stops as Angela stills her fingers. She looks up at Darlene with a tilt of her head. “What’s next?” 

Darlene has a pretty good idea what she would like to happen next. Instead she continues to rattle out codes, lighting another cigarette. Maybe when all of this craziness was over she would really rise to that challenge.

The End


End file.
